Samantha Black,  The Unknown One
by Proudtobeweirdxxx
Summary: Sirius had a sister. Scrap that, Sirius had a twin sister. Wonder why you've never heard of her? She was just like her brother, meaning that she too got blasted off that damn tapestry. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors,_

_Its the morning of your very first day_

_Say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while,_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_Fifteen (Taylor Swift)_

Chapter 1 – Somewhere New

"_You're getting engaged, by the way. Just thought you should know!" My mother called after me. I span around._

"_What!" I shrieked, "To whom, may I ask?" I was getting worked up._

"_Evan Rosier. He'll make the perfect husband for you!" My father told me. I stood there, speechless._

Perhaps that's not the best place to start. I'll begin again.

"Sam! Where are you? We need to leave!" I heard my mother call through the house. Yep, that's me. Samantha Black. Twin sister of Sirius Black, older sister of Regulus Black and daughter of Walburga and Orion Black.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs to where my mother, father, and two brothers stood waiting.

"Hurry Samantha!" my father snapped, obviously not in a good mood, "Sirius and Samantha, come with me. Regulus, go with your mother." He ordered. I placed my hand on his arm, Sirius doing the same on his other side. I felt the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through a tube, and two seconds later I was standing outside the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

My mother appeared next to me, and after a few quick seconds, she pulled me in for a hug. When she let go, she turned and spoke sharply to Sirius and Regulus.

"Look after Sam. Do not walk off and leave her on her own, okay." She said, giving them both one of her 'do-as-I-say-or-you-will-regret-it' looks. Both boys nodded and mother and father allowed us to go through the barrier.

I gasped in awe as the busy platform came into view, ignoring the amused looks on my brothers' faces. Regulus walked off to a crowd of people that were dressed in mainly green and silver. I recognised Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcissa and a few others.

Did I say? I'm not a first year, although I haven't been to school before. Mother insisted on my being home-schooled, so up until this year, I'd never seen Hogwarts. Apparently, Mother thought that I was lonely, and that sending me off to school was the best way to get me to socialize.

Sirius started off in the opposite direction, though when he realised that I was still staring around, he reached over. He grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind.

Before I could pull away, he had pulled me over to 3 other boys. Two were around Sirius' height and the other was shorter than me. The closest of the taller ones had black hair and round glasses, whilst the other had sandy coloured hair and there were visible scars covering him. The shorter boy had mousey hair and was nowhere near as attractive as his friends.

"Hey guys! How were your summers?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.

"Mine was alright. Although my furry little problem got annoying at times! What about you Prongs?" The sandy haired one replied, turning to the boy with glasses.

"It was okay, but Padfoot, aren't you forgetting something?" Prongs asked, looking directly at me.

"Wha- oh yeah. Guys, this is Sam. Sam this is the guys," Sirius said, turning his attention back to me. I smiled weakly; wishing that the boy called Prongs hadn't said anything. I'd always preferred to stay hidden in the background. Sirius was the attention seeking twin.

"I'm James, Prongs being my nickname," said the boy that had noticed me first.

"I'm Remus, and that's Peter," added in the sandy haired boy. I was about to reply when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Regulus, Bellatrix and Lucius walking towards us. Each wore a look of disgust and annoyance on their faces.

"Sam, what are you doing? You do know that blood traitors and half-bloods are bad company to keep, don't you?" sneered Bellatrix as she stepped forwards.

I opened my mouth but was cut off by Lucius.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to some people worth knowing," he said, whilst Regulus grabbed my hand. I had no choice but to follow. I threw an apologetic look over my shoulder, receiving one back from Sirius.

Regulus helped me onto the train and I was soon stood in a compartment that already held most of the group that I seen him with earlier. I looked around and decided to sit in between Narcissa and Bellatrix, seeing as the rest of the group was male. Introductions were made, and I found myself instantly hating a boy called Evan Rosier. He looked me over and gave a nod.

"She seems alright, although looks aren't all that matter nowadays!" he said cheerfully. I felt Narcissa lean forwards.

"Don't even think about it Evan. No one touches Sam, understood?" she told him in a threatening manner. There were nods in all directions, and Narcissa sat back satisfied.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Sirius walked in, searching the faces of all the slytherins. He spotted me and I watched as his face broke out into a grin.

"Sam! Thought you might be getting a bit bored in here with all the snakes. Wanna come sit me and the guys?" he asked casually, as though we weren't in the middle of a group of people who hated his guts.

Just as I opened my mouth, dear cousin Bellatrix answered.

"Of course she doesn't want to sit with the blood traitors and half bloods! Who do you think she is?" she cried, disgust hanging on to her every word.

"My impression was that she could speak for herself!" Sirius snapped, matching the tone Bellatrix had used. He turned back to me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded cheerfully, standing up as I did so. I smiled round, and saw Bellatrix with her mouth opening and closing, but words forming.

"I'll see you guys when we get to Hogwarts then!" I said as I walked over to join Sirius with my trunk.

I heard Lucius mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'mudblood lover', and shot him a glare.

"Takes one to know one!" I replied, turning and following Sirius.

That was the day I left Regulus alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll just tell myself,_

_Girl forget the past,_

_No time for regrets,_

_No more looking back!_

_I Don't Miss You at All (Selena Gomez)_

Chapter 2 – What Happened?

"No! Stop going on about it! Shopping is _not_ my thing!" I couldn't believe it! The amount of times I had said no, and yet Lily still wouldn't give up.

"But the dance is next week and you still don't have a dress! Besides, if you don't come, I won't have anyone to give me advice and I'll end up with a rubbish dress that makes me look terrible! It would ruin my night and you don't want to be held responsible for that, do you?" Lily begged. Damn her, she knew I wouldn't be able to resist if she made me feel guilty. But I couldn't... I wasn't even going to the dance! But I guess I could, for Lily.

"Fine!" I replied, finally giving in. Lily squealed and started jumping up and down in excitement, talking at 100mph about how fun it would be. I glanced at my watch, starting at the time. If we didn't hurry, we were going to miss the carriages down to Hogsmeade! I started running towards the Great Hall, Lily taking off at a glance at her own watch.

We got to the Great Hall just as the last person was being checked by Professor McGonagall. The boy she was checking walked past her to the carriage and as she turned to leave, Lily called out.

"Professor McGonagall! Wait!" I slowed to a jog as we got closer and Professor McGonagall chuckled lightly as she saw who it was. She told us that we were just in time and led us outside. She opened the door of a carriage that had space and Lily and I climbed in without a glance. The door shut, leaving me to take in the people around me. I groaned internally as I saw that it was Sirius and the rest of the marauders.

Now you may be thinking of how close Sirius and I was back when I first started in his 4th year... Yeah, things happen. We had a massive fight in 5th year about whether I'm on his or our parents' side when it comes to views on blood purity. I mean, apart from the fact that I'm best friends with a muggle-born, was the whole turning my back on the family not a big enough hint that I obviously don't care about blood status. We never made up, even though we're now in 7th year. He hadn't tried to apologise either.

I heard Lily sigh in annoyance and giggled slightly. The tension was almost unbearable, and I started shifting awkwardly in my seat.

"So..." I heard Remus say. After a few more minutes, Lily struck up conversation with him about school homework and revision. As soon as the carriage stopped, I hopped out, almost running down the road. I felt a hand grab my arm and turned, expecting to see Lily running after me. I was met with the sight of Sirius, panting slightly as he followed me. I froze in shock, but quickly recovered and turned around, preparing to disappear.

"Wait! Sam, please!" Sirius said, not letting go of my arm. Okay, so maybe I lied... he had tried to apologise a few times, but I never really forgave him for not trusting me completely. "Please Sam, just hear me out!"

"No Sirius! I will not! Just leave me alone!" I screamed back at him, ripping my arm away and walking off. He sighed and ran to catch up. I glanced behind and saw Lily talking to James. They got along quite well now, considering he been obsessed with her for about 5 years. He gave up in 5th year though, and finally started dating again. I liked him; he was sweet and definitely good-looking. But back to the problem at hand.

Sirius was still following me, spouting apology after apology, giving me every excuse under the moon for not trusting me.

"No! Give me one good reason for forgetting about it!" I cried finally, facing him again. He smiled, obviously relieved I was listening to him.

"Because I miss you! You're my twin; we're supposed to be best friends. I need you Sam! I miss having you as my friend, as my sister! I miss not having my best friend with me. I mean, James is great, but he's not my twin sister Sam. You are though, you _are _my twin and you _are _my best friend. Please, please, _please_ forgive me!"

I sighed, not knowing what to say, but after thinking it over for a few minutes, I had my answer.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think she should say? I have a small idea, but I want your feedback!**

**I realise that this was complete as a one-shot, but I had people telling me they wanted more so I continued... months after. This chapter is rubbish, but I couldn't think of what to do so you know, any ideas?**

**Until next time, why don't you click that little review button... the one that says 'Review this story'... with the speech bubble? Yeah? **

**Okay, bye! xx**


End file.
